Auditory sense is generated by collecting a sound to the external auditory canal through the external pinna, which causes vibration of the tympanic membrane and subsequently drives the malleus to move, is transmitted to the incus and the stapes, and is then transmitted to the auditory nerve. Sounds include a sound that people intend to hear and a sound that people do not intend to hear, that is, noise. The auditory sense formed from noise often bothers people. For example, when a person is listening to audio output by a machine, such as a mobile terminal, entrance of noise affects an effect of the audio to which the person is listening, irritates the person, and even affects health of the person.
In existing noise reduction methods, only noise transmitted in ambient space is taken into consideration, and noise transmitted in another manner is not taken into consideration. Therefore, effects of the existing noise reduction methods have some limitations and are insufficiently desirable.